


Sara's Favorite Part

by sarahgirl1998



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Fetish, Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Public Masturbation, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, Sneezing, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sara finally gets to view her favorite part of the movie based on her fanfiction - Mario and the Mane Six.Warning, NSFW. If you have a problem with this, please leave. Now.





	Sara's Favorite Part

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is meant to be read by adults only. There will be no clean version because it is more or less impossible to write without affecting the story. If you are under 18, you must not read this or you will regret it. Thank you.

Sara was extremely excited. The one part that she had been waiting for was finally going to come. It was the part from her movie: Mario and the Mane Six. But that wasn't what she was looking forward to so much. No, it was that one part where the gang would make Mario sneeze. It was mostly in an attempt to defeat Discord, which failed for the protagonists. However, this part meant just so much for Sara. She was finally going to see Mario sneeze, the way she wanted him to.

For what felt like months, Sara had imagined Mario sneezing. She couldn't draw him, but when it came to writing fan-fiction, she was a true master. She'd explain it with all of the details needed for a good sneeze. She usually added inhales before the sneeze, mostly because she thought it was funny. If she had a dollar every time she saw a character inhale at least once before a sneeze, she'd be rich. The release also stood out in her mind. In cartoons, movies and other media, she couldn't really handle sneezes without watching them with the sound off first. But there were sneezes that she absolutely adored. So many of them.

Sara's all-time favorite part of the sneeze, however, was the aftermath. She'd immediately hope that the character would rub their nose after they had sneezed. She preferred they use their left or right forefinger, but if they did so with their hand or arm instead, she wouldn't have a problem with that, either. It was just so cute. If a character in her fiction sneezed, they'd rub their nose if Sara wanted them to, and Mario wasn't an exception.

Sara had never actually seen her movie prior to today, or been involved in it. It was only credited to her, but she had no problem with that. In the eyes of the average viewer who saw it, the staff had clearly read the book and took it completely seriously. As long as the movie contained the one part she was watching it for, she'd be the happiest teen on Earth.

In the viewing room of the AMC Movie Theater, Sara sat in the audience, which was completely empty except for her and her dad. Although the movie was rated G, her mom insisted that she see it with an adult, since the theater was too far away from home. Sara naturally chose her dad to take her. But once this part came along, she forgot everything before the movie.

The heroes attempted to figure out something to defeat Discord, or at least get the Elements of Harmony back from him, while simultaneously having to watch his chaotic pranks.

"I can't believe we don't have those Elements!" Luigi said.

"There must be something we can do," Wario said. "How about we fight him?"

"I don't know," Peach said. "Maybe he's too strong for anybody to go after him."

"We need something else that can defeat Discord since the Elements aren't here with us," said Yoshi. "But what?"

Then, everyone heard a gigantic sneeze that caused an earthquake. They were unable to believe their ears. The gang assumed that one of them was the one who sneezed, but Sara knew that this was untrue.

Despite being fond of sneezing and sneezing ponies, Sara didn't even smile at the sneeze of the background pony.

"You okay, Princess?" Luigi asked.

"That wasn't me," Peach said.

"Really? It sounded like you. But it wasn't?!" Wario asked. "I swear, I almost felt something through my overalls!"

Sara facepalmed as Wario said that. She had clearly implied that Wario was having an erection, but somehow, it had made it past the G rating. The MPAA would have sued her and charged her a million bucks if they had caught that.

"Maybe it was Pinkie," Yoshi said.

"Me? Who, me?" Pinkie asked.

"No way. If she sneezed, you'd see some confetti come out of her," Rainbow said.

"Oh, right. Then maybe it was Mario!" Wario said, and Mario clearly looked confused.

"Me? No! I don't sound as girly as that!"

"Then you don't think your voice is so high, it sounds like a girl?" Wario said. "Cause that's what it sounds like!"

"It's not coming from anyone over here," Peach said. "But I do know where it's coming from. Over there."

They turned around and saw a pony, who had a pink body and purple hair, sneezing loudly and powerfully as a large pepper shaker poured its black... pepper over her, courtesy of Discord. Just the sight of the shaker gave Yoshi an idea.

Sara rolled her eyes, not caring at all. With the exception of Yoshi and the rest of the gang, this part was clearly something from the Return of Harmony part 2.

As Discord put down the shaker and left to cause more havoc, Yoshi ran to the shaker and grabbed it. He managed to pick it up and carry it over to the others. None of his friends knew what he was up to until they saw what he was holding, at which point they cringed in fear. Mario just backed off and ran to hide somewhere.

"Who's it going to be?" Yoshi asked as his friends looked at him in disbelief and all reacted negatively to when he turned his head to each and every one of them.

"Oh, no way!" Rainbow said.

"You can't do it to me! It will be the most inelegant minute of my life!" Rarity said.

"I agree," said Peach.

"Please, don't," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, don't do it to me, Yoshi," Luigi said.

"Would you get that thing away from me?!" Wario blurted.

"You got to be kidding!" Pinkie said.

"Yoshi, ah swear, if ya use that on me, y'all be sorry!" Applejack said.

"Don't even think about it," Twilight said.

Yoshi started looking around for Mario, who had disappeared from the situation.

"Hey! Where's Mario?" Yoshi asked.

"He went over there," Rainbow said, pointing her front hoof behind her.

Yoshi knew that she was talking about the side of the town hall, so he put down the shaker and walked over there. There, he saw Mario, who was looking a bit paranoid as he crouched in fear.

"Mario, what's wrong?" Yoshi asked.

"I know what you're up to," said Mario.

"You think I'd make one of us sneeze with that giant thing?"

"Yeah. That's the problem."

"Well, since none of the others want me to do it to them, I was thinking maybe..."

"No!"

"That would..."

"Don't say it!"

"Leave us with..."

"Yoshi!"

"You?"

Just hearing this left Mario shocked.

Once Sara got the message, her eyes widened and her crotch began to shake. She struggled not to masturbate just yet, as the part had not yet arrived.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry I said that," Yoshi said. "I thought it'd work."

"Work? Work?! Yoshi, you can't do it to me! I've never sneezed from pepper at any point, ever! In fact... I've never even sneezed!"

"Ever?"

"You know why? Because I can't, that's why! I'm Super Mario, and nobody has ever seen, heard or talked about a Super Mario sneeze. I don't care what you tell me! 'We got to kill Discord, but we don't have the Elements of Harmony. But I got this huge-as-heck pepper shaker from Discord, so let's make Mario sneeze.' Blah blah blah! I’m too powerful to do something so stupid. Maybe I’d cause a whole chain of deaths! Just imagine the horrors if one of us were to sneeze!"

Sara didn't really pay much attention to when Mario said all of that.

"Actually, I think Luigi sneezed a few times," Yoshi recalled.

"Sure, maybe."

"And remember that time Bowser sneezed? That was awkward, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, sure, maybe one of us has sneezed before, but that one of us was NOT and is NOT me! I never sneezed, that's what makes me so special! I may be human, but I'm not going to sneeze, ever! Nobody can make me sneeze, not Yoshi, not Wario, not even... anybody!"

"Sorry, Mario. I don't think any of that is really true. You're just paranoid," said Yoshi.

He grabbed Mario and pulled him toward the other heroes.

"No, please! Don't do it, Yoshi!" Mario begged, trying to convince Yoshi not to do such a thing, but he was ignored.

"Everybody's got to sneeze someday, Mario!" Yoshi said. "And so... do... YOU!"

He ran to the oversized pepper shaker and picked it up.

"Hey, I know what you're going to do," Wario said. "You're going to make Mario sneeze!"

"Yep!" Yoshi said.

"Ha! That's hilarious. No one's ever seen that happen before!" said Wario.

"That must never happen," Mario said.

"You've got to be kidding," Wario said. "First you witness your brother sneeze at one of the worst times for him to ever do it. And now the moment's coming to you. And what do you do? Freak the heck out! What's the matter, Mario? Afraid of your own sneeze?"

"No way!"

"Then how come you never sneezed in your whole, wide life? Oh, let me guess. You can't! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Maybe I can, but I don't want to! Like I said, nobody can make me sneeze no matter what they do to me!"

"That's a good one, dude! Everybody who's everybody's sneezed before."

"Like you?"

"Well, actually... no. But I'm on your side. You shouldn't sneeze! No matter what you do, don't let that thing get you!"

"Are you talking about the pepper or the sneeze that'll come up from the pepper?"

"Actually, both. When he tries to make you sneeze, don't! You got to hold it back!"

"You're right, Wario. Against me, Super Mario, not even a sneeze can stand a chance! Right?"

"Come on, Mario! My arms are hurting just holding this thing!" Yoshi said.

Sara smiled widely. The part she was waiting for was almost underway. Almost.

"Are you sure that giant pepper shaker you got from Discord's going to work, Yoshi?" Luigi asked.

"It has to," said Yoshi. "Mario has never sneezed, maybe because he's so powerful. So if the power of his upcoming sneeze doesn't kill Discord, it'll either cause a chain of deaths, destroy the world, or cause a chain of deaths that will eventually destroy the world!"

"We have no choice," said Twilight. "Begin!"

Sara pulled down her shorts and lightly pulled down her underwear, revealing her hairy vulva. It was almost time.

Holding the shaker as though it were a bazooka, Yoshi started shaking large amounts of pepper directly into Mario's face. Unbeknownst to Yoshi, Mario knew exactly what was going on. Due to inhaling the pepper that his friend was torturing him with, a powerful sneeze materialized and challenged him.

"Ahhh... Ahhhhhh..." he began to inhale over and over. But the look on his face revealed he didn't want to sneeze and that he had to stop it.

Sara pulled up her right hand and began to rub at her vulva, savoring every one of Mario's inhales. This was it. The part she had been anticipating with great excitement. She had masturbated multiple times, but never to the point where she properly came. Sometimes she came when she least expected it. But this was an exception to those times.

Mario put his left hand close to his mouth and held his right forefinger right under his nose in an attempt to stop the sneeze. But when he did, Pinkie ran over to him with a look of resistance on her face. She grabbed his hands, pulling them away from his face to his confusion. Mario continued to inhale and just couldn't respond to her actions.

"Ahhhhh... Ahhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhh..."

Sara picked up speed, trying in vain to coax the orgasm out.

Pinkie accepted the fact that Mario could just barely stop his sneeze and ran out of the way. She had let go of his hands now, but he had little to no resistance against the sneeze. For that reason, he didn't stop himself again. Everyone else backed up, as they knew this was going to be a big one. At that moment, Discord was wandering around and looking for that giant pepper shaker he used earlier. He heard Mario about to unleash his sneeze and couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even speak.

"AHHHHHH... AHHHHHHH... AHHHHHHHHH..."

Sara could feel her orgasm coming on. She rubbed at her vulva furiously as it tingled and prepared to blast a load of semen and urine - mostly semen, but a bit of urine as well. Sara had ordered a large Coca Cola and finished it long before this part came up.

As Mario's inhales continued as though they would never stop, The others looked on in fear, each with their own reactions. Yoshi put down the pepper shaker and ran off for somewhere to hide. Luigi and Fluttershy covered one another's eyes. Peach didn't do much despite turning away with her hands over her eyes. Pinkie jumped to the ground, hooves over her ears. Rainbow just rolled her eyes at her friends as though she had seen this before. Twilight turned her head, putting one hoof up to block her view. And Wario got out his music player and turned it on full blast so he wouldn't hear the sneeze. Even with that idea, it wasn't much help; this sneeze would be heard from all over Equestria. Mario took one more giant inhale, finally losing the battle, and it finally came. Mario sneezed. And it wasn't just a sneeze. It was the sneeze: the big one, the King and Father of all sneezes, the sneeze that would have been impossible had it not been for Yoshi, the sneeze from the powerful Super Mario.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

The exact moment this part came, Sara came with all of her might. A loud squirting sound emerged from her as her fluids spurted out of her opening, hitting the seat just in front of her and sliding down to the floor.

The sneeze caused a horrible earthquake and blew everyone backwards to the ground, including Discord. Every pony heard it, including Princess Celestia, who had all the windows in her castle shut at the time. Even the sneezing pony the heroes encountered heard it, and not even she could compare to it. It was the biggest sneeze that anyone in Equestria, citizen or otherwise, had ever seen or heard.

Sara struggled to catch her breath, having experienced her very first real orgasm. She rubbed her vulva slightly more gently in an attempt to wipe off the remaining fluids, but all that did was get it all over her hand. But she was so aroused that she couldn't give a single damn.

And to top it all off, Mario stood there in a daze, but recovered quickly and saw the chaotic incident. All he had to say was, "Mama mia..." in a very guilty voice, and he proceeded to rub his nose with his right forefinger; the same one he used in an attempt to stop the sneeze.

The moment that part came, Sara came, again. It was slightly less violent, but it was still a bit messy. But what did she expect? She loved the sneeze, but she loved post-sneeze nose-rubs even more.

Then starting with Rainbow, everyone recovered and stood up.

"Gesundheit!" Rainbow said to Mario, who didn't exactly know what she said, but accepted her response.

Sara came again, but put a hand over her vulva to catch the fluids that spurted out and soaked her already soaked hand.

"Oh, my goodness," said Fluttershy.

"Wow. Bless you, Mario. Now I know why you shouldn't sneeze, ever," Luigi said.

Sara couldn't help but squeal in complete bliss. The way Luigi said that was just so cute and heartwarming to her.

"Yeah! You could have killed us all!" Pinkie said.

"It was just so... unroyal," Peach said. "I'm glad it's over now."

Yoshi returned from his refuge - behind Twilight's house, where it was the farthest away from Mario's big sneeze, and said, "So? Where's the chain of deaths? Did it start yet?"

"There was no chain of deaths," Wario said. "He'd have to be a god or something. But still, that was a real mean one."

"I am so truly sorry, guys," said Mario. “And Yoshi, you better not bring this up again, or else.”

“I won’t, I promise. And I’m sorry I had to do it to you,” Yoshi said, and Mario decided to just forgive him.

Before any further part came, Sara looked to the side to see her dad, angered and disgusted over her inappropriate behavior. Sara blushed, and put her underwear and shorts back on. Getting up, she ran out of the viewing room to find a bathroom and wash her hands.

She didn't care that something unmentionable had happened. It was completely worth it. It didn't take much. Mario sneezed, rubbed his nose on a finger, and got told "Gesundheit" by one character and "Bless you" by the other. That was all it took. No amount of sex in the world could compare to that. Once Sara had finished washing her hands, she simply went into a corner to replay that wonderful scene in her head on a continuous loop. She didn't care that she didn't see the rest of the movie. She didn't care that her dad was angry. She didn't care that she had her first orgasm at the last place you would expect, and from the last thing you would expect. All she cared about was that her life was complete. Forever.


End file.
